<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Десять процентов by Evichii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048589">Десять процентов</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii'>Evichii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Romance, Season/Series 07 Spoilers, Slice of Life, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:47:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Вот и что с ним делать, а.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Десять процентов</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Посвящение:</b><br/>Спасибо Пансо-пабличку за чудесные подборки артов, вы большие умницы &lt;3</p><p>
  <b>Оригинальная публикация:</b>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/7241335">Фикбук</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Пидж пытается сделать это трижды.</p><p>Когда она заглянула в окошко палаты Лэнса впервые, то увидела всю его семью. Он улыбался, такой <i>счастливый</i>, что Пидж и сама не сдержала улыбки.<br/>Мешать им она не стала и тихо ушла к себе.</p><p>Когда она пришла во второй, на кровати Лэнса сидела его старшая сестра, Вероника. Умная, крутая и стильная. Пидж хотелось бы быть немного на неё похожей.<br/>Вероника зажала его шею подмышкой и растрепала чуточку отросшие волосы, на что Лэнс стал смеяться и стучать ладонью по её колену, прося отпустить.<br/>Снова не самый лучший момент. Она пожала плечами и решила вернуться в свою палату.<br/>Всего на мгновение Пидж показалось, что Лэнс заметил её, стоящую в коридоре.<br/>Просто показалось.</p><p>Посетители были и в третий раз. Аллура сидела спиной к коридорному окошку, но эти чудесные белоснежные волосы было тяжело не узнать.<br/>Лэнс улыбался ей. Тепло и мягко, так, как никогда не улыбался Пидж.<br/>Пидж не нравится эта его улыбка. Нет, она красивая, конечно, только от неё сдавило сердце. Ему так <i>больно</i>. Может, он до сих пор не оправился от истории с Лотором. Хотя навряд ли это вообще его волнует.<br/>Лэнс отводит взгляд.<br/>Может, Пидж ошибается.</p><p>— Я уже думал, что ты не зайдёшь, — весело говорит он, когда Пидж всё же улучает момент.</p><p>— К тебе не протолкнуться.</p><p>— Не поспоришь, я вообще парень популярный, — Лэнс выглядит совсем чуточку самодовольным, и, ладно, это ему можно простить. — Ты как вообще?</p><p>— Подлатали, только рёбра всё равно болят. Говорят, что трещина. — Пидж машинально прижимает ладонь к боку. — А у тебя какие диагнозы?</p><p>— Лёгкое сотрясение и парочка ушибов. — Он хмурится. — Тебе точно вообще можно ходить туда-сюда с такими рёбрами?</p><p>— Даже если нельзя, то пофиг: я в четырёх стенах с ума сойду.</p><p>— Не одобряю, но понимаю.</p><p>Лэнс откидывается на подушки, драматично прикладывает руку ко лбу, но всё же не выдерживает и начинает смеяться. Пидж хихикает и садится на край кровати. Болтает ногами в воздухе, цепляя тапочками пол.<br/>В палате пахнет лекарствами, и от яркого солнечного света приходится немного щуриться.<br/>А ещё Лэнсу совершенно не идёт оранжевый больничных пижам.</p><p>Он спрашивает о последних новостях. Пидж рассказывает ему о том, что Кит с завидной периодичностью сбегает из палаты не без помощи своего четырёхлапого друга, и только Космо знает, куда именно: врачи уже устали искать его по всему Атласу. О том, что папа вместе с Кораном работает над новой системой защиты Земли, и о том, что у Мэтта появилась девушка.</p><p>— У меня тоже есть что рассказать, кстати, — спохватывается Лэнс и чуть не падает с кровати, пытаясь не вставая найти что-то в тумбочке. — Или не совсем рассказать. Вот, смотри, Вероника принесла. Пока нас не было, четыре тома вышло.</p><p>Пидж глазам своим не верит. Она обожала эту серию комиксов, у неё все выпуски были — стояли на самой длинной полке в строгом хронологическом порядке — и со всеми этими космическими войнами она почти забыла о том, что когда-то было для неё важно.</p><p>— Не знала, что ты тоже поклонник, — говорит Пидж, касаясь страниц, как реликвии.</p><p>— Ни один не читал, если честно. Но помню, что ты рассказывала о них, когда была Пиджем. В смысле, когда мы ещё учились здесь, и… Ты поняла, думаю.</p><p>— Так это, типа, для меня?</p><p>— Вроде того. — Лэнс трёт нос указательным пальцем, и это кажется ей безумно милым. — Ты столько раз спасала мою задницу, что я просто должен был сделать для тебя хоть что-то хорошее.</p><p>Она не знает, что сказать.<br/>Лэнс ведь для неё не меньше сделал. Сидел с ней до самого утра, пытаясь помочь с апгрейдами Зелёной. Выслушивал, когда ей было особенно плохо, и укутывал своей курткой — всегда тёплой, пахнущей алтеанским мылом. Пускал к себе в комнату, когда ей снились кошмары, и рассказывал смешные истории, бóльшую часть которых явно выдумывал на ходу.</p><p>
  <i>— Не трожь её!</i>
</p><p>Пидж помнит, как испугалась тогда, не за себя — за Лэнса. Эзор ударила его от души, и пострадал он куда сильнее, чем сама Пидж.<br/>И со всей этой суматохой она его не поблагодарила даже.</p><p>— Не нужно было…</p><p>— Не-а, ничего не слышу, забирай. — Он пожимает плечами, улыбается, и, кажется, солнце светит ярче.</p><p>Вот и что с ним делать, а.<br/>От кровати до спасительного коридора не так уж и далеко. На побег вместе с открыванием двери уйдёт секунды три — максимум четыре. За это время навряд ли можно успеть что-то предпринять: учитывая непредсказуемость Лэнса, риски составляют процентов десять, не больше. Не преградит же он ей путь, в самом деле.</p><p>Пидж выдыхает, настраиваясь. Смотрит в синие глаза, и уголки губ тянутся вверх сами собой.</p><p>— Спасибо, Лэнс. За всё.</p><p>Она наклоняется вперёд. Клюёт его в щёку, едва коснувшись кожи губами, и тут же спрыгивает с кровати, чтобы убежать к себе.</p><p>— К-Кэти?..</p><p>Сердце пропускает удар, а дверь в палату закрывается за её спиной.<br/>Пидж не собиралась этого делать, но всё же заглядывает в маленькое окошко, чтобы увидеть Лэнса. Он растерянно трогает щёку пальцами, и его скулы рдеют красным.<br/>Они встречаются взглядами.<br/>Пидж убегает в свою палату.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>